1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan duct assemblies for electronic devices, and particularly to fan duct assemblies which have adjustable configurations.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat during normal operation, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. Oftentimes, a heat dissipation assembly is used to dissipate heat from the electronic device. The heat dissipation assembly frequently comprises a fan facilitating removal of heat from the electronic device.
Conventionally, a heat sink is mounted on a CPU inside a computer. The fan is directly mounted on the heat sink. The fan generates currents of air flowing through the heat sink, causing heat to be dissipated into the surrounding air. However, most of such air remains inside the computer.
Thus fan duct assembles have been developed to draw outside cooling air to flow through heat dissipation assemblies to dissipate heat from CPUs. A conventional fan duct assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,697. The fan duct assembly comprises a fan above a heat sink secured on a CPU, and an air pipe. One end of the air pipe is connected to an air inlet of the fan. An opposite end of the air pipe is secured to a frame board at a rear side of a computer, and is in communication with an outside of the computer. The fan draws outside cooling air to the heat sink through the air pipe. However, this kind of fan duct assembly can only fit a heat sink having a particular configuration, and is usable only when the CPU is located in a particular position. When the configuration of the heat sink or the position of the CPU is changed, the fan duct assembly can no longer be used.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fan duct assembly which has an adjustable configuration that can fit a variety of heat dissipating devices used in a variety of locations in a computer.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a fan duct assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, first and second plates, a connection member, and a fan cover. The base comprises a pair of side panels and a top panel cooperatively forming a space for receiving a heat sink that is attached on an electronic device. The side panels sequentially comprise a pair of horizontal portions, a pair of slant portions, and a pair of vertical portions. The horizontal portions, slant portions and vertical portions define a pair of locking apertures, respectively. The second plate is pivotably connected to the first plate. The connection member is pivotably connected to the second plate. The combined first plate, second plate and connection member is movable along the horizontal portions, the slant portions and the vertical portions. The connection member comprises a pair of latches. The fan cover is mounted to the connection member and adapted for connecting with an air pipe. The latches of the connection member can be selectively engaged in any one pair of the locking apertures and orientations of the plates can thus be varied. Accordingly, outside cooling air from the fan cover can be guided through the connection member to the heat sink from a variety of directions.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: